Detention
by NorthShadow
Summary: Hermione is bad and Sirius puts her in detention. CSI and HP Xover. SiriusXHermione. No flaming. Don't like? Don't read.


**Title****:-**Detention

**Genre:-**Romance/Humour (I hope!)

**Rating:-**T

**Characters/Pairing:-**Sirius/Hermione

**Current Song:-**Buckbeak's Flight- Harry Potter PoA OST

**Current Mood**:-Hungry

**Warnings:-**Sexual themes.

Sirius had managed to annoy more than one person in one go, which wasn't unusual for him, but it was still a feat to be praised. Mrs. Weasley glared daggers at the young man, whilst Gil Grissom looked mildly annoyed and amused all at once.

It was just after lunch, and the inhabitants of Grimmauld Place had been in Las Vegas for three days. The August sunshine was much hotter than in London, so the group was wearing loose fitting clothing, apart from Mrs. Weasley, who still donned her woollen cardigan and full length witches robes. She got a few funny looks, but it was just the fact that she was so...dressed in the heat.

Hermione was nowhere to be seen. Harry said that she was probably in a corner having a snog with Remus. That earned him a thump on the arm by the man in question. Tonks then grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him to a corner and they had a good snog.

Sirius reckoned that Hermione was probably in apt conversation with a detective or someone. And sure enough, Hermione and Ginny were chatting to a blonde detective. The three of them were laughing.

Mr. Weasley was examining some lab equipment. Ron and Harry were looking at baseball cards with a young man who had introduced himself as the 'Gregmeister'.

Sirius was at a loss as to what to do so he wandered over to Harry and gripped his shoulders.

"I am your godfather Harry" he said in a mock Darth Vader voice. Harry and Greg burst out laughing and Ron looked plainly puzzled.

"You might have to explain what Star Wars is to your confused pal man" chuckled Greg, red faced from laughing. "I am gonna get my ass kicked if that dude breaks my GCMS!" With that, he dashed off to heed Mr. Weasley's attempts to remove the outer shell of the machine.

Hermione broke off conversation to help Greg remove Ron's father from the lab. When she had returned, Sofia, the female detective she was talking to, received a page and said she had to dash off to a scene.

Hermione watched her go and waved through the glass walls of the Crime Lab as she disappeared. The young witch turned on her heel and surveyed the scene in front of her.

Greg had gone back to the boys and was now talking about Quidditch. Remus was in conversation with a disgruntled Mr. Weasley and an interested Grissom. Sara Sidle, a pretty, feisty tomboy (who was constantly denying a relationship with Grissom even though Greg, backed by his colleague Nick Stokes, claimed to have seen them having sex) was chatting with Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

There was one person left, but he was talking to Warrick Brown and Catherine Willows (another female Greg and Nick claimed to have seen Grissom with). Sirius had his head thrown back in wild laughter and Catherine and Warrick were clutching nearby surfaces in order to remain upright.

Hermione found herself thinking how cute he looked when he laughed. How cute he looked anyway. All of the time. Every second of every day. She drove each thought from her mind, dismissing each one as she knew that Sirius would never love her.

Shaking herself from her stupor, she found that the group was now gathering around Grissom. Not wanting to look like a total plonker standing away from everyone else, she hurried to stand next to Harry. Sirius hurried to stand next to her.

His hand slid into hers, gently caressing each knuckle and rubbing her fingers. Hermione felt her breath catch and her groinal area pulsed. She didn't really hear what Grissom was saying, but she caught the words 'restaurant' and '8 o'clock'. Everyone dispersed and Sara accompanied her supervisor to his office, ignoring Greg's shouts of "OH MY GOD! They're totally gonna get some!"

Sirius had let go of her hand without her realizing, and it wasn't until she watched him walk away, that she no longer felt contact. Running after him she managed to catch hold of the back of his vest.

"Now, now Hermione. Do you really want me that badly, that you are willing to undress me in public, and in a building practically made of glass?" Sirius' question came out fast and Hermione took a little while to process it. She looked at him staring intently at her, as if waiting for her answer.

"Come on, I want to have dinner with everybody on time! And I want ice cream, and I want it now!" He stamped his foot and screamed in mock tantrum.

Hermione slapped him lightly across the face. It was soft enough not to hurt, but hard enough to be heard.

"Now, _that_ was plain rude!" Sirius said pointing a finger in a Mrs. Weasley sort of way. "Young lady, you are to go to your room NOW!" He said it in such an accurate impression of Mrs. Weasley's voice that Hermione actually had to look around to see if she was there.

"Only if you'll accompany me Mr. Black" she said, stepping close to him. "I need to be taught a lesson." Her hand brushed over his crotch as their mouths met. "And this" she brushed over his crotch again "will be the tool you will use."

"Naughty girl Hermione!" Sirius growled lustfully. He placed his hand on her bum and gave it a squeeze. "Consider yourself officially in detention."

XXXX

At 8 o'clock, the group from Grimmauld Place settled themselves into the restaurant. The meal was going well, and everyone was in jovial spirits.

"So!" said Greg loudly. "Sirius gave me a buzz and said you got yourself into trouble and needed a double detention." Several people around the table choked on their drinks. "Care to elaborate?"

"Oh!" Hermione caught Sirius' eye and grinned. They both observed Mrs. Weasley's mutinous glare.

"I think it's safe to say, Hermione will love to get into trouble with me a lot more often!"

**Ok, I know this isn't the best story I've written, but is it still review worthy?**

**Thanks for reading everyone, and I hope the fact that it's a crossover didn't deter you from reading down this far!**

**Please review!**

**NorthShadow**


End file.
